fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Fantasy: Curse of the Seven Ztars
Mario's Powerful Adventure: Curse of the Seven Ztars is a new game and is a new Mario RPG game. The Seven Ztars has been released by Tolstar and Wart. This will be released for the Nintendo 3ds in March 2015 and for the Wii U in May 2015. Story *Bowser once again kidnapped the Princess. Mario went to his castle to see that Bowser was waiting for him to battle. After Mario injured him 5 times, someone interrupted the battle. *It was Tolstar and Wart. They said they want to buy Bowser Castle for all the treasure in there chest. Bowser agreed and when he opened the chest, their was a bomb. It exploded causing Bowser to fly high in the air. Mouser bombed Mario and Peach away. Tolstar and Wart called on Ashley and Red to break the jar filled with the 7 cursed Ztar. The Ztars spread out to areas but one stayed and invaded Tolstar's mind. *Mario landed inside a Bush garden. He luckily fell on a Cloudy Couch which is a comfortable thing to lay on. *Mario was going back for his house to get Luigi in his party, when a Sledge Bro blocked him. He wouldn't let him through. When Mario got close, he got mad and started battle. After he was defeated, his hammer was left behind. Mario took it and found Luigi. He went along with Mario's party with a hammer already. * Gameplay This is another RPG game that involves challenges, obstacles, battles, and missions to receive stuff. The gameplay is like the First SMRPG game. Controls -Outside battle *A and B: Jump *X: Run *Y: Fly with the Raccoon Leaf and Throw Hammers with the Hammer suit. *Circle Pad: Move *Up, Down, Left, and Right control: None *ZR and ZL: Spin up -Inside Battle *A: Normal attack *B: Special Attack *X: Items *Y: Defense or Run *ZR: Switch Characters Characters Playable *Mario: The Main Protagonist that searched for Peach after Bowser kidnapped her again. He starts with. 25 HP, 20 DEF, 21 POW, and 22 EXP. *Luigi: The Sibling of Mario who comes along to keep the Ztars in place. He starts with 25 HP, 16 DEF, 20 POW, and 20 EXP. *Watt: The electrical ball comes back to this game. She is exploring a mountain when she encounters Mario and Luigi. She decided to join Mario to see more adventure other than the mountain. She starts with 60 HP, 80 DEF, 90 POW, 77 EXP. *Geno: The doll comes back to life by ??? to stop the Ztars. He starts with 95 HP, 70 DEF, 85 POW, and 77 EXP. *Bowser: The King of Koopas has his castle stolen by Tolstar and Wart. He starts with 150 HP, 130 DEF, 140 POW, and 120 EXP. *Princess Daisy: Princess of Sarassland had her kingdom taken over by Tatanga because one of the Ztars got inside of his mind. She starts with 140 HP, 129 DEF, 134 POW, and 123 EXP. Supporting *Toads *Yoshis *Subcons *Piantas *Green Para-Troopas Character Powers *Mario and Luigi •Jump: Take damage on the enemies' head unless they have spikes on top. •Hammer: Whack enemies on the head by anyway. -Mario's Flower Power •Red Shell Attack: Kick 5-10 shells at enemies when you press the B button. •Fire Flower: Throw up to 15 Fire by pressing the B button. •Slingshot: Shoots Mario at the targeted enemy or enemies. •Hammer Suit: Throw 10-15 hammers. •Tanooki Suit: Spin your tail 15-20 times. -Luigi's Flower Power •Green Shell Attack: Kick 5-10 shells at enemies when you press the B button. •Ice Flower: Shoot up to 10 ice-balls to freeze enemies from attacking enemies or kill fire enemies. •Driller: Luigi uses a sharp cone to attack any enemies and boss. It doesn't work on metal enemies. •Boomerang Suit: Throw the Boomerang 10-15 times. •Cape Feather: Spi the cape 15-20 times. *Watt •Shocker: Zaps an emeny. •Behind You!: Zaps an enemy behind them which can make Watt steal any item from the enemies, especially the raer ones. -Watts's Flower Power *Geno •Double Punch: He shoots his arms to enemies. •Miniball cannon: He shoots cannons under his arms. -Geno's Flower Power •Geno Boost: Raise up Defense and Power. •Geno Beam: Shoots a Beam. •Geno Flash: He shoots many colorful rays down at enemies. • Geno Blast: He shoots a fireball that explodes at all enemies. •Geno Ultima: He rises a blue ball that explodes on all enemies. *Bowser *Princess Daisy Enemies Bosses *Bowser: Infinite HP. *Sledge Bro: 80 HP *Popple: 115 HP *Ztar Boom Boom with 3 Koopa Guards: Boom Boom has 140 HP and Each Koopa guard has 50 HP. *Petey Piranha: 169 HP *Ztar Wiggler: 200 HP *Blaze Bro: 135 HP *Crystal Yoshi: 275 HP *Mouser with Bob-ombs: Mouser has 305 HP and each Bob-omb has 100 HP *Popple and Snooker (A Boom Boom): Popple has 199 HP and Boom Boom has 299 HP *Ztar Tatanga: 405 HP *Mummipokey: 515 HP *Ztar Clawgrip: 600 HP *Popple and Croco: Popple has 656 HP and Croco has 756 HP *Dreamy Mario, Mallow, and Luigi: They all have 610 HP *Blizzard Bro: 721 HP *Ztar Birdo and 5 Snifits: Birdo has 777 HP and each Snifit has 175 HP *Dry Bowyer: 845 HP *Ztar King Boo: 902 HP *Master Ninji: 945 HP *Ashley and Red: Ashley has 1001 HP and Red has 890 HP *Wart: 1075 HP *Tolstar: First Battle: 2000 HP and Second Battle (As Ztar Tolstar): 3000 HP *Wario: (Optional): 432 HP *King Dedede and Four Jem Eggs (Optional): 999 HP. Pink egg has 600 HP, Cyan egg has 550 HP, Yellow egg had 515 HP, and Emerald Egg has 610 HP Worlds and Courses Items *Mushroom: Gives you some HP. There are Good Mushroom, Mid Mushroom, Max Mushroom, and Ultra Mushroom *Syrup Jar: Gives you some FP. There are Honey Syrup, Maple Syrup, Ultra Syrup, and Max Syrup *Life Mushroom: Bring a character back to life. There are 1-up Mushroom, 1-up Deluxe *Magic Water: Gives some low HP characters and defeated characters some HP. Magic Water, The Great Water. *Shock Bomb: Make enemies dizzy. Power-ups *Raccoon Leaf: Able to fly or hover. *Hammer Suit: Throw hammer to knock out enemies. *Starman: Become invisible for 15 seconds. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bluebird567's stuff